


Hardwood Floors

by mmmdraco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Comeplay, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has Derek play with some toys like the good boy he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardwood Floors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shipsanddip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsanddip/gifts).



> Your request of "Passionate sexy times with a dash of plot if the writer prefers." with these particulars of Sterek, size & praise kink and sex toys? Hell yeah. I am so here for this.

Stiles reached up and caressed Derek's cheek, smiling at him. "You ready to see how much you can take?" Derek was naked and still slightly damp from his shower.

Derek sank to his knees, Stiles' hand coming with him, and nodded. "Are you?"

Inhaling sharply, Stiles turned to grab the small tub of lubricant he'd set out earlier, opening it as he turned back. "I'm so fucking ready. Do you... Can I rim you a little first? You make the best noises when I do."

With a roll of his eyes, Derek adjusted his position so that he was bent over on the floor with his legs spread slightly. "If you want to know if I want you to touch me? Just assume that if we're alone, the answer is always yes."

Pulling a single nitrile glove out of a package, Stiles knelt down behind Derek and set the glove and lube on the floor, forgetting it entirely when he let his hands slide up the back of Derek's thighs and got to watch them tremble slightly. Derek adjusted his position slightly so that his knees were spread a bit more and his back arched deeper down. His thumbs catching at the curve of Derek's buttocks, Stiles slowly slid them inward, curling them until he was spreading him open. Stiles leaned forward and let out a happy sigh as Derek's hips moved slightly. "Ready for this?"

"I've been ready all day." Derek looked back, catching Stiles' gaze and lifting his eyebrows. "Are you going to keep making me wait?"

In answer, Stiles leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against Derek's rim, replacing it with his tongue the second he heard Derek gasp softly and felt him press back against him. It was easy now to delve inside with just the tip of his tongue, carefully pushed to a point and pressed into place, slowly moving in infinitesimal little thrusts while Derek shivered and moaned. Stiles pulled his tongue back and let it flatten, laving against Derek's hole and then pulling back to tease at his rim with cautious little licks. Stiles hadn't shaved in days as it rarely mattered with his facial hair, but it seemed to make all of the difference now as his jawline scraped against the places his tongue had moistened and his stubble scratched across it, pulling a needy moan out of Derek. Stiles pulled back and laughed softly before pressing a kiss to Derek's left buttock. "Do you want to go long first or wide?"

Derek's hips moved back and forth as he seemed to think it over, the wetness from Stiles' saliva catching the light with his movement. He faltered suddenly, looking back at Stiles. "Which would you rather I do?"

"Not the deal here." Stiles grabbed the glove and pulled it on suddenly, pressing just the tip of his thumb against Derek's ass. "This is all about you and what you want. I'm going to get off at some point just by watching you, I'm sure, because when you give yourself over to your pleasure, you're just the most amazing thing. So, what's going to please you?" He pressed his thumb in slightly, just barely moving it in small circles, but it was enough to make Derek gasp slightly.

Thighs tensing, Derek let out a shuddering breath. "Deep. I want it deep first. Want it so deep my stomach bulges with it."

Stiles let out a burst of laughter and leaned down to kiss Derek's hip. "Oh god. It's like you read my mind. You're all clean?"

Derek nodded and reached back to stroke his fingers along Stiles' knee. "You told me to get ready. I did."

"And you did an excellent job." Stiles removed his hand slowly and opened the jar of lube scooping up some onto his gloved fingertips and carefully moving them back to Derek's entrance. He smirked at the way Derek squirmed when the cold lube was pressed against his hole, beginning to massage his rim with gentle strokes before Derek whinged and arched his back. "Desperate for something inside you, Der?" He pressed his index finger against Derek's entrance and pushed inside slowly and steadily, then pulled back almost immediately in order to let a second finger join the first. He pressed them in together, methodically, and paused when he easily passed the second finger joint. "Is this good? Because, damn. You certainly are. Your ass was made for this. _You_ were made for this."

Huffing out a breath, Derek folded his arms across the floor and leaned his head against them so the angle changed slightly and Stiles' fingers slid just a bit deeper. "Yeah, it's good. But, I'm ready for more."

Using his free hand, Stiles grabbed for the first toy he'd set out, a double-ended purple dildo, hardly an inch wide, that was nearly the length of Stiles' arm. The fingers inside of Derek curled and twisted, drawing out moans and gasps that were muffled by the way Derek pressed his face so insistently against his arms. "Come on, Derek. Let me hear these awesome sounds you're making." He pushed his fingers deep inside of Derek until his knuckles were pressed just against Derek's rim. The sensation made Derek's head whip back as a guttural sound escaped his mouth. "There we go. Just like that. So good for me. You ready to take this?"

Shoulders shaking, Derek nodded and began to lift himself back up to his knees with Stiles' fingers still inside him. Stiles pulled his fingers out and let them trail through the lube again, using it to slick up the entirety of the dildo. Derek looked back, his eyes opening wide. "Do you think I can take all of that?"

"I think you can take anything if you try hard enough." Stiles held up the dildo, wiggling it at the same time he wiggled his eyebrows. "It bends really easily, so if anyone can do it, you definitely can. You're so good for me. Look so hot when you're full of cock."

Derek's mouth tightened, but it was obvious that he was trying to hide a smile. "Then fill me up with it." He let his hands drop to the floor in front of him once more, spreading his knees wide.

Groaning, Stiles lined the end of the dildo up with Derek's hole and began pressing it inward. There was hardly any resistance before it swallowed the head and Derek grunted as it began to slip inside of him. "Oh, there you go. So gorgeous. Do you want me to control it or do you want to? Remember that either one is okay with me. This is about you exploring your limits. I'm just watching because it's fucking hot that you'll let me."

"I think I want to," Derek said, straightening slightly and reaching back to let his own fingers curl around the slick purple silicone. He shuffled a bit, turning so that he was facing Stiles. Taking a deep breath, he began to work the dildo in and out in tiny increments, slowly going faster and deeper. His hard cock was erect against his abdomen, precome dripping as his whole body shook with exertion. Just as his pace reached the punishing rhythm he demanded of Stiles in bed, Derek paused and took a deep breath before pushing the dildo deeper. He gasped as it twisted within him and slipped further in, the pressure and fullness intense in a way only the full moon was. 

Stiles was quick to rip off his glove and bring his hand up to cup Derek's face. "That's it. That feels good, doesn't it? You've already got more than half of it in you. Do you want to try to do deeper? It's okay if you don't. You're so good. So sexy." Derek leaned against the pressure of Stiles' palm and twisted his hips while pushing harder on the dildo, a noise not unlike a roar escaping as it slid even deeper. Stiles gasped as he looked down at Derek's stomach, seeing the slightly bulge there from where the toy was pushed so deep. Placing his hand over it, Stiles looked up at Derek and grinned. "Oh my god, look at you. Look how deep you have that inside of you."

Derek leaned back on his haunches slightly and began thrusting the dildo slightly, moving the bulge under Stiles' hand and making him bite down on his lower lip. "Feels so good, Stiles. So fucking good."

"Do you need to go ahead and come or do you want to move on now? I think you've proven yourself for this bit." Stiles rubbed at the tiny bulge of the toy, pressing on it until he made Derek moan. "You ready to go wide now?"

Panting softly, Derek tilted his head back as he slowly dragged the dildo back out, tossing it over onto a towel on the floor. He grinned at Stiles and reached back to spread himself open. "What's next?"

Stiles grabbed for the next toy and held it up for Derek's approval. "An inflatable plug. Basically, as close to real knotting as humans get when they don't go toward the bestiality side of things."

"Fucking a werewolf isn't bestiality." Derek's scowl didn't belie his obvious interest. "How big does it get?"

Grabbing the bulb that inflated the toy, Stiles gave it a squeeze. "If you don't know about werewolves, it's bestiality. Which, cool, some people are still into that. Whatever. I'm into your dick. You're into mine. I'm not going to call it anything special even if sometimes I feel like I should because, wow, have you seen you? Body like a god and all of that? Great. Taking cock like a champ and cuddling kittens and making amazing marinara? You don't even know how lucky I feel all the damn time." He'd continued to squeeze the bulb as he spoke, inflating the toy until it was nearly the same size around as a football. "So, this big. You want this inside of you?" He pressed the valve to release the air until it was small once more.

Derek nodded hesitantly, leaning over once more. "I want you to control it this time. But, I'll tell you when to give me more."

"Deal." Stiles stuck his bare fingers into the lube and let them trail over the toy, grinning as he reached around Derek's side to wipe the rest of the lube of his cock. "Oops. Totally didn't mean to touch that. You okay there, big guy?"

With a roll of his eyes, Derek smirked. "If you seriously think I'm going to blow my load from one little touch, you're crazy. Would you get on with this? We might have all night, but I'd still like to get some sleep."

Stiles pressed the tip of the toy against Derek's hole. "Yes, dear. Must reserve time to cuddle. Got it." He pressed the black plug in halfway, working it slowly back and forth until the widest part of the plug slid inside of him, pulling the rest with it until it settled against Derek's ass and made him groan as he worked his hips in a circle for a moment. "It's in, so let me know when you want more."

Licking his lips, Derek snapped his hips back, his eyes half shut. "Go ahead and let me feel what one pump makes it feel like."

Stiles gave the attached bulb one solid squeeze and watched as Derek's back arched. "Do you want to get on your back for this? I don't want your arms and legs giving out."

Nodding, Derek moved to lay against the floor, smiling softly at Stiles as he helped him maneuver. When he was finally laying there, cock standing up like a beacon and wet at the tip with precome, his knees bent and feet flat on the floor, Derek reached out and caught Stiles' free hand. "Give me two more."

Letting his fingers weave between Derek's, Stiles squeezed the bulb twice more and watched Derek's dick twitch with each expansion of the toy inside him. "More? You're doing so good here."

Derek squeezed Stiles' fingers as he squirmed. "Yeah. Just, uh, give me one more every 15 seconds or so until I tell you otherwise."

Stiles forced himself to take a deep breath and calm down so that the pace he set for himself in his head wasn't too fast. With each squeeze his own cock seemed to grow harder while Derek's began to leak precome with every big movement he took. But, the persistent throbbing came second to watching Derek come apart.

Abandoning Stiles' hand after the dozenth squeeze in favor of letting his palms flatten against the floor, Derek moved against the intrusion in a way that gave no relief. They were nearly twenty squeezes in when Derek's back arched sharply and he slapped his palm against the floor and shook his head. "Stop, stop." 

Moving his thumb to the release valve, Stiles snapped the fingers of his other hand. "Derek, pause or get it out of you. Which one?"

"Pause." Derek's cock was flushed a deeper red now, his knees spread wide. "Fucking hell, Stiles. I'm gonna come." He inhaled sharply. "One more."

Biting down on his lower lip, Stiles gave the bulb one last hard squeeze and watched as Derek's hips rolled in response and his balls shifted before the first shot of come seemed to explode from the tip of his cock. His mouth watered in response to watching the subsequent spurts merely slide down Derek's shaft. He hit the release valve and watched as all of the tension in Derek's body seemed to slide away as the toy deflated within in and slid out with easy while still barely inflated. "You were beautiful just now. I mean, you always are, but watching you like this is just so fucking special." He slid along on his knees until he was at Derek's side, leaning down and kissing the tip of Derek's cock, pulling up and licking the residual come off of his lips. "Are you done or do you want to try that new thing we got?"

Derek lifted a hand to wipe a tiny bit of stray come off of Stiles' lower lip. "That giant dildo that we got as a free gift with our order?"

"I saw you eyeing it up, Derek." Stiles moved his hand to play with the few streaks of come on Derek's stomach, making little swirling patterns around his navel. "I planned tonight out so you could work up to that if you wanted because I know I kind of treated it like a joke at first. The thing is literally the same size around as a Coke can. I don't want that in my ass. But, the second I thought about it? If you want it in your ass, I want to make that happen as comfortably as possible and I maybe want to jerk off while you take it."

Ears pink, Derek rolled his eyes. "You couldn't have just asked?"

Stiles' mouth hung open for a moment. "What was I supposed to ask? Derek, would you like me to shove this giant sex toy up your ass?"

"When you asked me about tonight, you asked if I wanted you to shove things up my ass and make me come. I don't see much of a difference!" Derek ran a hand through his hair where his forehead was sweating slightly. "But, the answer's still yes. I'll heal if it does end up being too much, but thanks to what we've done so far, I do think I'm ready for it."

Grinning, Stiles reached over to the towel he'd laid the supplies on and flipped back a folded up portion to reveal a giant green dildo, complete with large balls and a suction cup on the bottom and plonked it down on the floor so that the suction cup stuck. "There you go. Lube it up and see how much you can take. I'm going to finally take off my pants." He scrambled to stand up, pulling at the button and zipper of his jeans and carefully pulling them down and kicking them off as Derek slowly moved into position. His boxers sported a large wet spot at the tip of his cock and he was careful to pull the waistband away from the tip of his cock so it wouldn't catch as he pulled them down. 

Derek grabbed for the lube, taking more than he thought he'd need onto his fingers and stroking it along the green silicone. He ended up going back for a bit more, smoothing it down the shaft and forcing himself to take deep breaths as he stood up and squatted down so that the tip sat right against his hole. Stiles moved right in front of him, cock in hand as he slowly started to stroke himself. Letting himself listen to the sound of Stiles' fingers dragging against himself, some lube obviously added, Derek closed his eyes and allowed himself to feel the way his body opened for the intrusion. He paused with the flare of the glans just against his rim and opened his eyes again, looking up at Stiles. "Are you going to come on my beard again?"

"Do you want me to?" Stiles twisted his palm across the tip of his cock, stepping back slightly to watch the way Derek took a deep breath and let some of the tension out of his leg muscles, sinking down even further onto the dildo so that the head was fully inside of him and the first inch or so of the shaft. "Fuck, Derek. i can't believe you just did that." He hand had stilled on his cock at the sound of Derek's moans, but he was quick to restart the movement as Derek began to work himself up and down on the phallus, the muscles in his thighs and calves tensing and releasing as Derek's body moved almost too fluidly to be real. "So beautiful. So good for me, Derek. I didn't even know how much I wanted this, but you're fucking giving it to me. How does it feel?"

Shaking his head, Derek reached out to grip Stiles' knee as he kept moving. "It's amazing. Like peace." He grunted as he pushed himself down further. "Fuck. I'm just..." He carefully placed one knee on the floor, and then the other, suddenly better positioned for rocking back onto the dildo. "I think this is just what I needed."

His hand a blur on his own cock, Stiles moved closer so that the tip of his cock was only inches from Derek's face. "You're taking that dick like a warrior. And it's fucking hot and I'm about to come. Where do you want it?"

"The beard is fine if I can suck the last bit out of you." Derek raised his eyebrows, his eyes a bit glazed over.

With a sudden thrust of his hips against his own hand, Stiles released the first shot of come, watching as it caught on the corner of Derek's mouth and slid down against his chin. He pressed the tip of his cock against Derek's lips, gasping as Derek opened his mouth and began to suck at the tip as he held himself in place atop the dildo. It was only when Stiles pulled away, his cock feeling overly sensitive, that Derek winced and carefully edged himself upward, pulling off of the dildo and nearly collapsing on the floor. Stiles dropped down next to him and ran a hand down his side. "You did so well tonight. You wanna do that again sometime?"

Derek lay back on the floor, one forearm across his eyes. "You're going to be the death of me."

"So, that's a yes?" Stiles lay down next to Derek and, a moment later, let out a burst of laughter. "I never took my shirt off. Or my socks. I must look ridiculous laying here on the floor with you covered in come. Although, fuck, this is hard and cold. Why did we opt for hardwood in our new house?"

Turning slightly to face Stiles, Derek let his arm drop. "Yes, we'll do it again. Yes, you look ridiculous, but it was hot when it mattered. And we got the hardwood because you were tired of scrubbing jizz out of the carpet." He pushed his foot against Stiles'. "Want to go test out that new shower?"

Stiles snorted. "You think a lot of my stamina. And you just showered!"

"I think a lot of you. And I do want to fuck everywhere in this place eventually. Right now, I mostly just want to get clean and then lay down in our bed and talk about what order the Star Wars movies should be watched in." Derek grinned.

"You must think I'm the kind of giant nerd who has thoughts on that." Stiles sat up slowly, then turned back to Derek. "Machete order. Four, five, two, three, and then six. Leave episode one out entirely because it matters about as much as someone's appendix."

Derek nodded. "You do get to skip most of Jar Jar that way. I can't even argue about that."

Standing and then grabbing Derek's hand and pulling him into a sitting position, Stiles grinned. "I think the real question we need to be debating is which Star Trek series is best. I'm going to make a strong case for Voyager." He started walking toward their bedroom with the en suite. "You coming?"

Signing, Derek stood up. "I'll concede that Janeway had a lot of positives, but Wesley Crusher was my sexual awakening and Picard was amazing." He began to walk awkwardly toward Stiles, his ass still pleasantly stretched. "TNG started the Borg."

Stiles ducked his head out from the room and called back, "And in Voyager, they actually took them on." He pulled back into the room and, a moment later, the water began running in the bathroom. Derek rolled his eyes, but couldn't keep the smile off of his face.


End file.
